All I want for Christmas is You
by DerekStiles18
Summary: Stiles naughty Christmas Wish.


All I want for Christmas is You.

Stiles was on the computer clicking and typing away and Christmas carols are playing faintly in the background. Stiles' ears twitched when he heard heels clacking before he was abruptly spun around and faced the fair face of his old crush. Lydia Martin.

"Stiles you have been mums the word on what you want for Christmas, so spill now!" Lydia snapped and Stiles could have sworn fire danced in her eyes.

"I don't want to, besides its gonna be stupid and unreachable." Stiles pouted.

"Spill anyway," Lydia growled.

Stiles sighed and spun around and rested his elbow on the desk and his hand cupping his cheek.

"All the ungrateful pups out of my hair for the rest of the night, then Derek would come out of the room wearing nothing then his black Calvin Klein underwear and he was wearing a Santa hot. His body shiny with sweat like it usually gets when he exercises and his eyes would glow red the whole time looking at me like I am prey. You know the red eyes used to scare me, I thought Peter ruined the red eyes for me but they look hot on Derek. Anyway, he would stalk to me and he would grabbed the front of my shirt and slam me against the wall and kissed he, rough and wolfish like he normally do, but then he would lessen to a romantic soft kisses that would mean that he loves me. You may not get it but he certainly does. He would rip off my clothes with his claws, that is always a turn on. You know Lydia if you get a clothes that u don't mind getting shredding and let Jackson claw them off, you might find it a turn on too."

Stiles heard a scoff and a mumble that sounded like 'yeah right.'

"Anyway and he would have his wicked way with me right there on the wall. Whats so different this time you may asked, well this time Derek doesn't hold back, he uses the strength of his wolf, he plows with all his might, he treats me like I am breakable. I maybe but I am strong enough to accept the love of a wolf. If he gives me bruises as a result, I consider them as marks of territory like Property of Derek Hale. Then we would go at it again on the bed but this time it was gentle and loving and after that he would hold me and nuzzle my neck and whisper I love you. Did you know ever since we dated Derek has not once said I love you to me. UGH! Sometimes I wish I could resurrect Kate only to put a bullet in her head myself."

"Sooo basically you want to have sex with Derek the wolf and Derek the man all on the same night?" Lydia asked.

Stiles turned and stared at Lydia shocked, "Is that all you got out of all I said… that is only part of it. See its unreachable Lyds, just forget it. It will never happen." Stiles sighed and turned back to his computer.

"You are making cookies tomorrow, right?" Lydia asked but really demanded.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow. Merry Christmas Eve."

"You too." And Lydia left.

CHRISTMAS DAY

Stiles was in the Hale house cooking a Christmas feast for the pack and Melissa and his dad. He heard the tell tale sign of the floor creaking when someone was trying to invade the kitchen.

"The person trying to come in better have food item in their hand or they are getting hit by a spoon!" Stiles snapped.

A can of cranberry appeared in front of his face.

"You may enter safely," Stiles said grabbing the can.

He see Derek leaning against the counter staring at him as he was cooking.

"Yes?" Stiles asked after five minutes of staring.

"Just trying to figure out your mind." Derek said.

"Hun, you will die trying to fully understand the mind that is Stiles Stilinski," Stiles chuckles and placed a chaste kiss on the older male's lips.

"I have a feeling you are right," Derek said with a small smile.

Stiles suddenly grabbed a wooden spoon and threw it at Scott from trying to sneak in here. The spoon smacked him in the head making him yelp and retreated back into the living room.

"Can you please keep the pups from invading the kitchen?" Stiles asked Derek.

He nodded and kissed Stiles on the temple and left.

The dinner was done and all the pups were strangely disappearing. Stiles was planning on following Lydia and Jackson out but Derek demanded that he stay behind.

Stiles sighed and sat on the chair waiting for Derek but instead Derek called Stiles to come up to his room.

Stiles knocked the bedroom door and opened it and stepped into the toasty room and closed the door behind him.

"Derek?" Stiles called out.

"Just a minute." Derek said from the bathroom.

Stiles looked around and saw nothing was out of place in the room so he shrugged and waited for a moment.

The door opened and Stiles' jaw dropped. Derek was wearing his black Calvin Klein underwear and a santa hat and his body shiny with moisture.

"I am going to kill her," Stiles muttered.

"Kill who?" Derek asked his eyes blazing red.

"Lydia, she obviously told you?" Stiles said.

"Not really I was listening at the window, Lydia was a diversion." Derek growled stalking towards Stiles like he was prey. He was in front of Stiles before he could blink and he was slammed against the wall and Derek's thigh was between Stiles legs.

"Derek," Stiles moaned at the rough treatment.

"Shhh," Derek growled more wolfish than man and he ripped off Stiles shirt and his lips and mouth attacked every available skin it could find and Stiles was reduced to a quivering mess moaning and yelping and just relinquishing control and giving absolute trust into the werewolf that is his boyfriend.

"Pants off," Derek growled

"Not my favorite," Stiles panted and Derek eyes glowed brighter and with a loud ripping sound the pants and underwear was on the floor ruined.

Stiles pushed down Derek's underwear and Derek growled and his arms grabbed Stiles thighs and hoisted him higher and apart revealing Stiles completely.

"Do it Derek," Stiles begged, "Take me, I need you," Stiles said brokenly his body feeling like it was on fire.

Derek growled and with a strong thrust, pierced Stiles resistance and completely sheath himself inside Stiles.

"YES DEREK!" Stiles cried out in pain and pleasure. Derek growled his fangs lengthen he sprouted more hair and his nails grew.

"Yes, yes YES!" Stiles moaned as he witness his boyfriend transforming.

Derek growled and thrust hard into Stiles and pulled out and thrust again, slamming Stiles into the wall, but Stiles didn't mind, he loved it and wanted more. The harder Derek thrusted, the louder Stiles moan and scream and there wasn't a soft sound.

"Yes, oh god, yes," Stiles moaned holding on to Derek. "Oh god, yes, yes, almost there, more!"

Derek growled and was slamming into him, the wolf driving to mate the human, making sure that he ruined sex for other men on Stiles' side.

"Oh My GOD! YES YES YES DEREK!" Stiles screamed coming hard and all over Derek.

The scent of his mate's cum drove him over the edge and with a violent thrust he howled loudly his nails biting the human's skin causing droplets of blood to well up and he came violently painting Stiles inside with hot nearly boiling cum.

Stiles leaned against the wall panting staring at his love slowly reverting back to his human state, before coming back human Derek licked Stiles face twice and exhaled and the human Derek returned panting.

Stiles kissed Derek softly and hugged him tightly still connected to each other.

"That… was…" Derek said panting.

"Mind blowing," Stiles finished.

"Dangerous," Derek corrected.

"Hush Derek or you will ruin the mood." Stiles whispered nuzzling Derek's sweaty neck.

Derek huffed and walked towards the bed carrying Stiles and they flopped onto the bed. Stiles moaned in pleasure when the impact caused Derek to slide deeper.

Derek spread Stiles thighs and gently eased himself out causing Stiles to moan and the whimper at the loss of Derek. Derek wrapped his strong arms around his mate and nuzzled against his hair.

"Stiles… I know we've been dating for a long time and I want to thank you for being patient with me. I love you Stiles," Derek whispered.

"I love you too Derek, very much." Stiles said softly and he turned and hugged him tightly.

"I believe you wanted round two with me as a man, you up for it?" Derek chuckled.

"Maybe in a little while," Stiles said sounded exhausted.

"Merry Christmas, Stiles."

"Merry Christmas, Derek."


End file.
